Final Distance
by BrightHeartless
Summary: Harry is being a bit angsty, but why wouldn't you be when the war has started and you have to win it. HD slash. HR and maybe others later on.


**I don't own the characters, duh. but the plot is mine!! teehee runs off**

**Mwahahaha!! soz ...**

* * *

**Drowning in silver.**

Harry sat up and stared out the window. It had been months since he'd seen Hogwarts, and now it just didn't seem like something to look forward to anymore. No more Dumbledore to talk to, no Quiddich (It had been banned due to the escaped Death Eaters), and no more fun trips to Hogsmead (Which was also cancelled due to Death Eaters).

'Fuck that,' said the raven haired boy as he slid off his seat and stood up. He froze as he heard Ron and Hermione before they reached his compartment.

'There's nothing wrong with him! He just needs something to keep him busy.'

'Ron, can't you tell something's up? He never acts like this.'

She was right. He hadn't been like this before. He'd been ignoring and avoiding them for the past … week? He didn't know any more … The door to his compartment opened to reveal his friends who, innocently, acted as if they had said nothing about the subject.

'Harry. We really need to know what's wrong. Don't you want us to help?' Hermione said as she sat across from him, leaning forwards.

'Yeah mate, what's buggin' ya?' Ron asked, flopping down, what Harry thought, was a bit too close to Hermione. He raised his eyebrows but didn't get an answer. Thet continued to ask questions until the train slowed and finally stopped.

'Well I suppose we better get changed, don't want to be late right?' said Hermione as she pulled Ron out of compartment with more force than necessary, slamming the door behind her. Harry kept looking out the window without really seeing it. _No, who would want to be late for school. At least I've got food to look forward to._ This thought seemed to cheer him up a bit, so he finally dragged himself off the seat once more and set off on a quest of trying to find his stuff.

* * *

Food appeared on the table after what seemed like an eternity. Harry piled up his plate but didn't quite get around to eating it. He could feel someone looking at him and looked up. Across the hall sat one Draco Malfoy, who seemed quite content just staring at him. Their eyes met and Harry got a funny feeling, much like the feeling of port keying. _Like drowning in silver … _he thought. 

He was snapped, rather forcefully, back into reality by the banging noise of Hermione's spoon flying at Ron's head and hitting its target. Harry, as well as every other person who knew Hermione, stared at her extreme case of OOC'ness.

* * *

'Oh my god, Draco did you see that?!' screeched Pansy, latching onto Draco. 

Draco was also snapped back into reality but didn't recover quite as quickly as he would have.

'What?' he yelled, then immediately regretted it as the whole great hall stared at him. He did the only thing he could think of … and hid under the table.

'Mudblood was having a bitch fight with her boyfriend and obviously he said something stupid. So she threw a spoon at him.' Pansy stated with what she thought was an air of intelligence. Draco thought she looked like a pug, but hearing about the Mudblood's reaction to the same type of insult, he thought he was better off without a hole in his head. He remembered why he was staring and gazed over at Potter. _What was that all about? I'll think about it later … I've got scary teenage chicks around me, got to stay alert at all times. _Draco wasn't scared of girls or anything … he just … didn't like to get spoon s thrown at him. Suddenly the food disappeared and they were all ushered to their common rooms before they could say Quiddich.

* * *

'No I'm fine' 

'Are you sure Harry? We could still talk about it.'

'I'm fine, like I said, just tired that's all.'

'Alright, goodnight then.'

'…' Harry practically fell onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Harry blinked. He was standing in the middle of a field of flowers, listening to the sounds of wind through the grass and trickling water from somewhere to his left. He glanced up at the sky, only to see black clouds, swirling about and bringing rain, thunder and lightning. A vortex opened up underneath him, sucking him in. he let his head fall back as he fell, deeper and deeper into what felt like ice, yet was still air. He felt calm, but a torrent of rain hit him hard and sent him flying to the left, forcing him to hit the ground … or water. Shouts sounded out around him. Standing up, he stumbled as hands reached out of the darkness towards him. Whipping his head around and sprinting to the right, he lost sight of the hands that were hell bent on clawing him to peices._

_He found himself running through a maze of thorn bushes, with spikes the size of his hand. They swiped at his legs as he ran, tearing his drenched clothes and cutting huge gashes in his skin. __He could now hear wolves howling, behind him, to his left, to his right. He lunged to his right as a wolf pounced at him. It landed on all fours, looking him dead in the eye. It stood on its back legs, loosing fur and claws, and turning into a human. Harry looked into the eyes of the transformed face and felt as if he was drowning. The vortex opened up once more and he reached out to the boy … and fell._

'Ahhh!!' yelled Harry as he sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat, 'Your mum!' he stated in disbelief. He started shaking and heard Ron waking up behind him.

'Waz wrong 'arry?' He said drowsily.

Harry couldn't hear him though; he had calmed down by now and was trying to figure out what his dream meant.

* * *

TADA!! 

Thank you! Thank you! bows

Did I do any good? Don't think so? Review and tell me//

Cya round, maybe I'll update next week. Hopefully.


End file.
